


laying in your arms, i’m able to drift off

by mahimahi_resort



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha is trans, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares (mentioned), army can sing, he will be in all of my fics, idk what else to put sorry lolol, this totally isn’t me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahimahi_resort/pseuds/mahimahi_resort
Summary: aloha’s been having nightmares. he cries. army finds out, and tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	laying in your arms, i’m able to drift off

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi everyone!!!! i’m into coroika now LMAO
> 
> thank you to my bf and my best friend for reading this for me (((: ur feedback is much appreciated!!  
> i’m gonna fill the aloami tag just u guys wait
> 
> this is something i wrote when i was having a moment mentally, and it was meant to purely cheer me up. i hope y’all like it ^^

_ “listen, i...” _

_ army recalled his favorite moment. his boyfriend had grabbed onto his sleeve, took a deep breath, and looked the other inkling in the eyes. army recalled his face being an adorable shade of pink, rare for aloha, no doubt.  _

_ “i’m not going to say this again. you know it isn’t my thing.” _

_ there weren’t many people around. honestly, he wasn’t entirely sure if there were any at all. to him, the world was just the two of them. nobody mattered to him in that moment— only aloha. he was in a vulnerable state, wanting to share something that he trusted army with. the orange inkling felt amazing. he felt loved. aloha trusted him. _

_ “i can sleep much easier around you. it makes my insomnia kinda go away.” _

_ the sun around them was setting, the sky casting a vibrant pink and orange glow, almost as if the universe was setting them up for this moment. as aloha spoke, army grabbed his hand to let him know it was okay. he was there, he was listening, and he wasn’t going to judge the other.  _

_ “and, well...sleeping in your arms is one of my favorite things.” _

_ the whole encounter made army’s heart flutter. if you knew anything about aloha, you’d know he doesn’t just open up about his feelings too often. he doesn’t act vulnerable whatsoever. but here he was, on the verge of tears from what army hoped was a good emotion, and admitting that his favorite thing was being held by his boyfriend. it was...a bit too much for army to handle at once. _

_ “i’m glad,” army remembered his smile. his sweet smile when he heard his boyfriend talk. he almost seemed relieved. army still didn’t know why. did aloha seriously think he’d be judged? “because holding you in my arms is one of my favorite things.” _

“...my? why are you awake?”

army quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone’s hand on his arm, shaking it. his eyes darted around for a second, trying to get used to the darkness surrounding him. he noticed aloha staring at him once his eyes adjusted. 

was he daydreaming again? he could’ve sworn he had fallen asleep. 

“..i think i was daydreaming.”

“oh.”

the pink inkling rested his head on army’s chest again, his hand finding its way to trace patterns on his shirt. army wasn’t exactly tired— he wasn’t sure why, either. maybe he did end up falling asleep? 

but then again, remembering that moment was such a weird thing to dream about...

it seemed like a long time past before army noticed his shirt felt a little damp. and he swore he could hear some soft sniffling. he glanced down at aloha, to find him rubbing at his eyes, doing his best to conceal the quiet sobs escaping his lips. 

“hey, hey,” army whispered as he squeezed aloha in his arms, rubbing his back in the most comforting manner he could manage in their position. “what’s wrong? why are you crying?”

“i...i’m just...”

the world seemed to be at a standstill once again. the feeling from before, of it only being the two of them in existence, was starting to return. army was preparing himself for a vent, a ramble, anything— just so he could comfort aloha through it. it hurt to see him so upset as often as he was, but army could provide some sort of support. and that was good enough for now. 

“..scared to sleep again. i’ve been having nightmares more than usual.. i think i’ll be fine if i can sleep but i’m really anxious..”

maybe he could talk aloha to sleep? he knew his boyfriend loved the sound of his voice— even if his favorite thing is to mock the accent army has. no, that’d probably keep him awake. he’d want to listen to what army would have to say. singing is definitely out. sure it might relax him, but...

“is there anything i can do to help?”

“maybe we can listen to some music?”

army bit his lip. the timing was definitely too convenient. something was telling him to do it. yet still, his anxiety stopped him. he knew aloha. aloha wouldn’t genuinely make fun of him. if anything, he’d probably be gushing over his voice to everyone in sight. but...the anxiety doesn’t go away just because he knows those things. there’s always the chance something unpredictable could happen. his fight with the blue team taught him that. 

“...is that not okay?”

“no, no...it’s okay. i just...i had another idea in mind, but it’s kind of stupid. i apologize, i’ll go grab my phon—“

“what is it?”

the orange inkling hesitated. what if he hummed instead?

“i’ll do it, if you let me play with your hair.”

yeah, that works. 

army was always full of good ideas. having a logical brain pays off. at least his anxiety was a bit further away.

“okay.”

the inkling gently pulled his boyfriend’s hair out of its signature ponytail, murmuring a soft “you’re so handsome, sweetheart,” before running his fingers through it. nothing had changed. it just as he described. soft, easy to play with, smells nice...he swore there was absolutely nothing wrong with aloha. army could stare at him for hours and hours. sometimes he has to question how he got so lucky, how he could be so happy. it was so strange, but he loved it. and he won’t be letting it go anytime soon.

a few seconds of hesitation passed before army began to hum softly to his lover. aloha couldn’t quite place the tune, but it was also all too familiar. his senses were overwhelmed at the moment, causing him to shiver, and his body to relax. for the first time today, he didn’t stress about his body, his hair, his thoughts...all of it melted away. 

the heartbeat he could hear coming from within his boyfriend’s chest, mixed with the deep, soothing humming was enough to put him at ease. he began to focus less on the world and more on army. just army. the person who took everything he said into consideration. the person who would go out of his way to make you comfortable, and feel loved. the person who goes above and beyond at everything he does. and the person aloha is going to spend the rest of his life with, no matter what.

he longed to say it so badly. but he always clammed up. he wanted to tell army how much he meant to him, how much he loved him. why couldn’t he? he should be able to say a few words— it  _ shouldn’t _ be the end of the world. so why was it?

the pink inkling decided to not worry about it. that’s not a problem for today. right now, army was showing him affection, and trying to help him sleep. laying here should be enough to let him know aloha feels the same as him. that’s enough for today. 

  
  



End file.
